1. Field of the Embodiments
The general field of the embodiments of the Expandable Arrow Nock is archery. More specifically the field of the embodiments relates to detachable arrow nocks.
2. Description of Prior Art
The standard arrow nock is typically a piece of polymeric, metallic, or wooden material that forms a notch in which the bow string is engaged to the arrow. One drawback of standard arrows used in hunting is that all too commonly the arrow passes entirely through the target or game and exits out the other side of the target game animal and becomes lodged in the vegetation or terrain around the animal. When the arrow passes straight through target game animal the arrow does not do sufficient internal damage to the animal to immediately bring down the animal. Commonly, the target game animal runs from the location of the shot, cannot be located by the hunter, and is lost. This is a significant unrecoverable monetary expense to the hunter who has dedicated significant resources to purchase hunting equipment, traveled a significant distance to the hunting grounds, and secured the necessary resources for the hunt. Also, losing a wounded target game animal is a waste of natural resources and an ethical quandary for the sportsman. The embodiments of the Expandable Arrow Nock addressed the shortcomings of the prior art.